User talk:Ehpacha
Welcome! Main Page Edit You had switched some of them, and made them into three rows. It looks neater the way it is. --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 18:05, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :I can see all of them just fine, I don't have to zoom or anything. --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 21:07, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Question A lot of pages on here are being re-written, I think it was just part of my cleanup I was doing at one point. We are also trying to clean up in the Episode articles, to what Forever Charmed looks like now, I've started on The Courtship of Wyatt's Father, however I still need to finish that, which will be this week sometime. I'll add them back, don't worry. :) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 08:42, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :I was already on here when you sent the message, I just wasn't editing I was looking around. x) Yeah there all the screen caps you uploaded late last year, again sorry for deleting them. :) Yeah, it's been a relatively big clean up for the last couple of months, like the sisters pages have got re-written, I've been doing Leo's page for a while now, here. I've been working on it for like a month, but I'm getting close to finishing it, regardless >.< And yeah, if you're going to do the episode ones, just check out what I did with Forever Charmed. Glenn originally came up with the whole new format for them and when you compare what Forever Charmed did look like, to what I edited as, it's a lot cleaner and much more easier to navigate through. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 08:53, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh and by the way, your Avatar, from the Vampire Diaries right? :) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 08:55, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, I love the Vampire Diaries :) Did you see the latest episode of it? I'm basically now only active on two Wiki's this one and the Scream Wiki, where I just became a Admin on that today, ironically. x) Ah yeah, there was so much drama on here for so long, but thank god a lot of it has died down, which is good. And thank-you. :) Oh god, I sent that message ages ago to someone cause I didn't know who was in the picture, I always found it cool that Nina can be Elena and Katherine so differently, I forget half of the time there played by the same person >.< --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 09:13, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :Just got your new message, thank-you. :) I've re-written a couple of articles on here, like Chris' and Prue's. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 09:13, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :Jenna was one of my favorite characters, I really didn't want her to die >.< It sucks really. I started watching it like last month, cause I always thought it was like Twilight and well I never liked Twilight, but it's actually a pretty good show and I've been watching it ever since. I'm not sure, I think it'll be good to see Nina in another role other then of Katherine and Elena, however I don't know if this is possible, I wanna see the other characters in other roles, more specifically Tyler, Jeremy and Caroline. Like they could make up past lifes for them or something? I don't know really. x) They're basically my favorite ones. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 09:24, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :Ah no, I added that. I have the Banner of my Talk page on a separate template and someone needed to edit the page for it to come up, so don't worry. xD Yeah, I feel sorry for Jeremy cause a lot of people he's cared about died. I think out of his girlfriends, I liked the Anna the best. I always also super pissed off when they killed her too -__- I never liked Caroline at first, I always thought she was bitchy, but when she became a Vampire, her whole personalty changed, so now she's like my favorite character. I heard about the Season of Originals, I'm not sure if I'll like next season, cause I'm not to actually that found of Klaus and Elijah as it is. And yeah, the Charmed Comics are good, I have three at the moment and I love them. x) And you're not talking too much, I never really have a real conversation with people on here, they only basically ask me questions >.< --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 09:50, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :I've created a lot of templates on here, it's pretty easy once you get used to it eventually. Yeah, and the episode where she dies and she hears that pitch thing and she's crying and Jeremy's arms, pissed me off cause I knew she would be killed >.< I know, Have you seen next episode's preview? Liz tries to tell Elena that Vampire's are bad, I wonder how she'll act when she really finds out that her daughter is one. I remember she found out before by Caroline compelled her to forget, which was kind of sad cause I liked her mother knowing, I just pray to god she doesn't her Caroline, or I'll probably stop watching the show all together. I've only watch a couple episodes of Buffy, it's actually a pretty good show from what I have seen. And Yeah, I keep changing it, I can never decide on a Avatar, so I always changed it like numerous times in a day, but I always seem to go back to the one I started with, so it's actually kind of pointless. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 12:17, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I heard there is going to be a lot of death again, like in the last episode. I don't think Damon will die though, he's like the main character and killing the main character doesn't go well. Although, I guess it went alright for Charmed after Shannen Doherty left and all. Yeah, but didn't Caroline compel her before? How exactly did she find out after that? They keep leaving out huge blanks with that storyline, so sometimes it gets really confusing. I don't actually like Matt that much, he seems boring and doesn't have any good storyline anymore. So I'll be fine if they kill him off, I liked Caroline better with Tyler anyways. Which image? like my Avatar with the candle? That one is from The Craft, I always liked that movie. And like the one on my talk page is from Dr. Giggles; Horror movie with Holly Marie Combs and Glenn Quinn. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 12:38, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :I brought The Craft like last week, so I've watched it a lot since then. Dr. Giggles is kind of a old movie it was made like the early 1990's, I haven't watched all of yet but so far I like the movie, so it's all good. Oh yeah, that makes more sense than it did before. There's like all these rumors going around the internet, that Bonnie is going to plan to bring Jenna back from the dead. Which is just plain weird, because, well she doesn't have that much power and because I remember looking at Matt's (Alaric's) twitter and he had like a goodbye message to Sara (Jenna) say how it was working with her, so unless he done that to scare us off..or I don't know, It's just really confusing. I think Sherrif Forbes might die actually, she's never been that..nice to Vampires. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 12:58, May 8, 2011 (UTC) The best is they'll get us flashbacks of her. I'm still waiting for them to show us flashbacks of Miranda and Grayson when they took care of Elena and Jeremy, we've only seen them in photo's, and I'd like to see like acting and stuff like that, I don't know if it'll happen or not though, but fingers crossed. I saw that too, but remember she was bleeding out of her nose in The Last Dance also, but that was to make Klaus think she did, but really she just faked her death. I don't think Klaus even knows where the family is, he just said that so Elijah wouldn't kill him. I want there to be more good witches on the show, I've only seen Shelia and Bonnie, and theres no good guy ones, cause Luka was kind of evil and I remember he died cause Damon I think, set him a light while he astral projected into the house. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 07:30, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :You should do it. :) I never edit on the Vampire Diaries Wiki much though, but If you are going to do the episode pages like ours, I'd be happy to help you with that! I'd like to see how they died, like when Stefan got Elena out of the car, they didn't really go into much depth with that, only talked about it. It would be good to see like a flashback of it and see Stefan watching the Car go off the bridge and him saving her, Although sad that the parent's had to die. Poor Jeremy though, I think he's basically lost everyone who he cares about. Grayson, Miranda, Vicki, Anna, Jenna and John. D: --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 00:18, May 11, 2011 (UTC)